Beauty from heaven
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Haruka had a terrible past. She had a sick brother; no parents... What could be worse? Read to find out. XD sorry, suck at summary! R&R!


**GAH!! I have no idea how i got this idea... Lol!! And you know something? I thought of this when i was thinking on how to continue my 'New Life', wierd, i know... Even I can't seemed to find a connection between these two stories... Anyway, please do the same as sual and just have a cup of coffee, and enjoy this story as much as you enjoy your drink!** _

* * *

_

_"Get down there!" A tall guy who was in his forties yelled to his children. He was protecting them from those people; people who were after him. The elder of the two pulled her younger brother in her arms, as if protecting him from any harm. They lied flat on the ground, under their parent's bed. The older guy stood there, waiting for the expected._

_"Onee-san… I'm scared…" The tall blonde looked down and met with emerald ones, which were staring to be filled with tears. She tightened the embrace, resting her chin on his head._

_"Be brave, Yuu-chan…" She whispered to him. The younger blonde clutched onto his sister's sleeves, hoping for every seconds to pass by as quickly as possible._

_"They're here…" Their father informed them. "Don't come out." He ordered, probably his last one to them. The main door burst opened, revealing a group of 5. The front one who seemed to be the leader of the pack grinned, aiming his pistol at the shorter man's forehead before him. "Get over with it and shoot me!" He snarled. "You already killed my wife!"_

_"Tsk tsk __tsk__… Colonel __Kyoji,__ already prepared to die, aren't you?" He pressed the gun harder against him. He dropped his cigarette onto the wooden floor and stepped on it._

_"Just shoot me, you traitor!" He demanded. The leader pulled the trigger. Yuu's eyes widen. He was about to scream but his sister covered his mouth with her strong hands. She shook her head, a sign of 'don't shout'. Kyoji fell onto his bleeding knees. _

_"Now see __who's the one in charge__!"_

_"You're not getting away with this, Shinji!"_

_"Enlighten me!" Shinji slammed his fist into Kyoji's face, brining him down in one heavy blow. He stepped on the shorter guy's face, once again aiming his pistol __ar__ him. "So?" Yuu held his sister tighter. He can't __bare__ to watch this anymore. He looked up, only to see his sister fighting __off the__ urge to scream._

_"Run…" Kyoji merely whispered to his children. "Run, Haruka!" Haruka looked at him, then at Yuu. The younger blonde in her arms was trembling. She frowned._

_"Any last words, colonel?"__ Before getting any reply, he pulled the trigger._

"NOO!" The blonde shot up from her sleep, panting hard, her cold sweat rolling down her cheeks. She pressed her hand hard against her forehead, eyes widen. _Father…! _She looked around slowly. Yuu was still soundly and everything was still intact. She sighed out a relief. _That dreams haunting me again… _She closed her eyes.

"No, papa… I want that penguin doll!" She heard a soft voice coming from the figure beside her.

"I'm sorry it turned out to be like that, Yuu…" She frowned, brushing Yuu's bangs away from his face. Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. Without hesitating, she pulled the blanket over Yuu's peaceful face before the door burst opened. "Who's there?" She hissed, changing back to her stern attitude. After her father's death, everything had been changed to her name, even this mansion she was living in. Ever since that day, Yuu had been keeping a lot to himself. He only listened to Haruka; go crazy over anything which related to penguins; and get angry whenever he heard or saw anything about his parent's death. Haruka had been searching the entire world for the best doctors but still no good news so far… Besides her right hand man, Kurogane Yamada, no one in the world knew about the existence of Yuu… If anyone would have found out about him, and his sickness, her father's pride would be thrown away forever, having a child with problems.

"It's just me, Haruka…" An old man bowed to her, closing the door behind him.

"Don't ever scare me like that, Yamada-san…" She stated, pulling the sheets away from Yuu's face.

"I'm sorry. I heard a scream, are you alright?" He walked towards the taller blonde. Yamada was Colonel Kyoji's most trusted and loyal friend, thus, Haruka had made him her right hand man in either family business or important matters. He had known the two kids since they were born and in fact, he knew them well to know that Haruka's a girl.

"Nothing's wrong… It's just that…" She trailed off.

"That dream again?" The elder one finished her sentence only to receive a defeated sigh from his current master. "Haruka, it's been 8 years already! It's time to move on, don't you think?" Haruka shook her head with a weak smile plastered across it.

"Believe me, Yamada-san, it's not that easy!" She raised her voice a little, which made Yuu stirred in his sleep. "Besides…" She turned her attention to the little blonde beside her. "Yuu is still…" Her eyes softened.

"We'll eventually find a way, Haruka." Yamada leant against the door. "I'm sure that is what your father wants too…"

"Oh, yeah… I forgot! He left us with a whole bunch of money to spend!" She said sarcastically.

"Right. Those are for the both of you. Spend it _wisely _rather than spend all of it on your motor vehicles." He pushed himself off the wall. "Remember this. He earned hard for those money." With that said, he turned the golden doorknob and exited the chamber.

_I know, Yamada… I know…

* * *

_

"Well, Yuu… I'll be around the mansion, taking a walk. Don't go out if this room, okay?" She had taken a shower and was ready for another fine morning. She had a habit of walking around the mansion in the morning, the fresh air always cleared her mind. Yuu kept silent, which Haruka knew that he heard her instructions. She patted Yuu's head before leaving the room.

She walked around the garden, taking in the fresh air. The sun was as bright as always, the birds were chirping as usual. She laid down on the green, taking a fallen leaf in her hand. She looked up into the blue sky. "I wonder how you're doing up there, father…" She said thoughtfully.

"Aah!" She felt something landed on her stomach.

"Oofh!" Her eyes almost jutted out. She quickly sat up, her eyes searching for the 'thing' which had just landed on her. She couldn't find anything besides the aquamarine hair beauty before her. She was looking at her with her innocent sea blue eyes. Haruka quickly got up. "I'm so sorry, miss…" She help her up. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry!" The figure before her was wearing a maid outfit similar to the ones from her mansion. Was this beauty really working for her too? She quickly bowed and cleaned the dust off the taller figure's clothing.

"I'm alright, miss.. But the question is, are you?" She looked down. "Anywhere hurt?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"N-No…" She looked away and Haruka swore she saw the other girl blushing.

"Are you new here?" She asked, only to receive light nod from the shorter girl. "What's your name?"

"Kaiou Michiru."

_Father… Did you just sent this angel to me?

* * *

_**Lol... Did you enjoy it? If so, you know what to do! Let me know, thanks! XD**


End file.
